


The bathroom

by swagminimeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagminimeatloaf/pseuds/swagminimeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is getting picked up by Bro because he has a "stomach ache" and gets fucked in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I'm alive... I'm working on one currently but I just don't have the urge to upload it , it's probably not good anyhow.... Enjoy.

Dave is packing his bag prepared to be picked up by Bro, he has a “stomach ache”. The elder blonde was standing at the very entrance of the hallway, the younger blonde heading up the hall is suddenly pushed into the bathroom. “Yo what are we doing?” Dave gasped. “Don’t ask questions and take off your backpack.” Bro commanded. Dave hesitates for a second before slinging his backpack on the bathroom tile. Bro shoves Dave into a bathroom stall. He motions Dave to bend over and the younger blonde does as he is instructed. The elder blonde, Bro whips out his dick and slams into Dave. Dave lets out a loud gasp. “Shh do you want someone to hear us kid?” Bro says in a hushed tone. The younger blonde bites his lip. Bro knows he’s probably not capable of staying quiet because he knows Dave is a screamer and that Dave is proud of it. So he covers Dave’s mouth thrusting hard into him groaning quietly. The younger blonde’s face is a bright shade of red, he moans into Bro’s hand. Bro decides to angle Dave so they can kiss so he won’t have to continue holding his hand over Dave’s mouth. They kiss and it’s really sloppy but it’s just so Dave doesn’t blow their cover. Suddenly someone walks into the bathroom and Bro doesn’t stop his actions. The younger blonde’s eyes widen. Soon the person leaves. Bro whispers “Thank god…”  under his breath. A few more thrusts and the elder blonde comes. He pulls out of Dave and yanks his pants back up and leaves Dave in the stall. Dave yanks up his boxers and pants and washes his hands panting. 

“It was all worth it wasn’t it?” Bro asks. “Yeah…” Dave replies, And they head home. 

Thee end.


End file.
